


Overanalysis Of A Fleeting Life

by villacreek



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villacreek/pseuds/villacreek
Summary: A nobody reminisces.





	Overanalysis Of A Fleeting Life

"Nobody" seemed to be a very vague title for such beings that nestled under Organization XIII. Axel didn't think the lot of them were _nobodies_ , per se: they all had names, and specialties, and other titles as well. Hell, what kind of nobody would be thought of as The Flurry of Dancing Flames? He often scoffed at the thought.  
  
And it wasn't as if they weren't known, either. Their iconic black coat was surely broadcast throughout the weird circuit of Keyblade wielders-and-allies throughout the worlds, and he considered the attire to generally be a red flag towards people at a mere glance. Yes, definitely not nobodies in that sense, either.  
  
And some of them even had memories. No one talked about them. Axel hated speaking of it himself. But, they were surely there. Another checkmark off the anti-nobody list.  
  
That was where he'd stop, however. Would a somebody feel no emotion? Feel no intense pain or pang in the chest when faced with change, or hardship, or any sort of obstacle to overcome?  
Of course not. You'd have to be _heartless_ to not feel in the face of adversity.  
  
Unfortunately, that straightforward title had already been taken up by a class of lesser unfeeling creature. Thus, Axel was stuck as a Nobody. It crossed his mind often.  
  
When he fought on the battlefield no emotion ever pricked behind his eyes, and within the stark white halls of Castle Oblivion, he felt no remorse while playing his games. Atop Twilight Town, gazing across a virtual reality with lifeless eyes, his entire being had been nothing but empty.  
  
However, once upon a time, he had sat on the ledge of the clock tower with two friends at either side, and they had shared ice cream and laughed, and Axel had felt truly alive. He had felt…happy.  
  
And that same feeling welled up in his chest as he melted away, gazing into the bright blue eyes of the face of one of his best friends.  
  
The poor boy wasn't his best friend at all, but at least he could die with familiar eyes resting upon his corpse.  
  
Yes. For all it was worth, Axel's existence was full.


End file.
